Keeps Things Interesting
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco and Luna. Just a cute little idea that I thought could make a sweet story. There isn't a whole lot to it, so if you want a long, detailed story, this isn't it.


Author's note: I feel like this should go without saying, but apparently not. When you review, please review the STORY, not the authors notes, or the way that I categorize the story. And also, if you're just going to review to say "I didn't even bother skimming your story because I knew it would be terrible in that category," then just don't review. That way, you won't be wasting your time or mine.

Written for the Flower symbolism competition.

Disclaimer: I don't own the places or the characters.

"I'll see you after class," I said, kissing the blonde tenderly on the forehead. I was going to be late as it was, but I didn't care. A thousand detentions would be worth it if it meant spending just one more minute alone with the one I loved.

"Where have you been, mate?" Blaise asked when I came in mere seconds before class started. "We've been looking all over for you, Draco."

I scoff. "Well, you didn't look very hard then. I was down by the lake with Luna."

Blaise nodded. "Figured as much… You know, I still don't get what you see in her…"

What didn't I see in her? She was smart, caring, funny… Sure, she could be a little "eccentric" at times, but that's what keeps things interesting. She was the world's most intriguing puzzle, and I was determined to solve it. I wanted to really get to know her.

"She's just so… odd…" Blaise continued, more to himself than to me.

"Oh, and you're the epitome of normal, then are you?" He simply rolled his eyes, acting like he hadn't heard me.

The class seemed to drag on forever. Not to mention, I couldn't focus on the lesson. I was too distracted trying to riddle out the mystery that was Luna. When the bell rang, I all but sprinted out the door, heading straight back to the lake.

0-0-0

"Do you ever want to run away?" she asked her feather like voice.

I let out a sigh. "I suppose so, yeah… I just…" I shrug. "I just don't have the courage to, I guess…"

She shook her head at me. "I'm sure you do. You just need to find it. It's probably tucked deep within you."

I gaze at her in amazement for a moment. She is younger than I am and yet her wisdom far surpasses my own. I believe it would only be rivaled by that of Dumbledore or Nicholas Flamel: anyone who has been around for many years. "You always seem to know what to say… How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I'll I do is say what comes to mind first." She gazed into my steel grey eyes with her own of ice blue, and I could swear I had melted. There was something about the simplicity of her charm that I simply couldn't pull myself away from. I leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. She smiled at me when I pulled away.

She pulled out her wand and began waving it elegantly through the air. I watched in wonder as a garland of pink, blue, orange, red and white began to take form. When it was finished she took it into her hands. She placed it on my head and giggled. I felt a little ridiculous.

"Umm, Luna?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What exactly is this for?"

"Well," she said. "It's a garland of snapdragons. It is said that wearing such a garland will give the wearer courage… I'm not saying you should run away, but I think you should stand up for yourself a bit. You can't keep letting your father push you around."

"Thanks…" I said a bit sheepishly. I wasn't entirely sure how I should respond to it.

She nodded. "And besides, it suits you."

"The garland?" That seemed ludicrous to me. A Malfoy does not wear flowers. Especially when that Malfoy is me.

"No. The flowers themselves. They are often related to presumption, and you have a tendency to assume before you know the whole story. They also represent impetuousness, and you've been known to act a bit rashly on more than one occasion…"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks…"

"But, that's okay," she added. "After all, if you were completely predictable, it wouldn't be as much fun… It keeps things interesting…" She smiles brightly before she returns my kiss from earlier. As I pull her into my arms, I cannot help but smile as we gaze out at the calm waters of the Black Lake.

Note: It's short. I realize this. It's just a little idea that I thought could be a cute little story.


End file.
